Blame it on the Bombay
by Magui90
Summary: KonoSetsu; Setsuna and Konoka enjoy a night in a hotel with some Bombay Sapphire. -ONESHOT- LEMONY GOODNESS...don't hurt me haha.


I don't own Negima! Or its characters, however I am indeed a big fan of the show/manga lol. KonoSetsu has always been my favorite pairing, and I hope to someday find a Kono-chan to call my own. Who knows! This story was inspired by me drinking some Bombay Sapphire, no worries; all events in this story did not happen in RL haha…oh how I wish though!

* * *

Blame It on the Bombay –ONESHOT–  
Rated – Mature for sexual/dirty languages and imagery

I don't know how I ended up in this situation, but I don't mind it in the slightest. I recall accompanying Ojou-sama to one of her routine Mahou Meetings with the most powerful mages of the Old World, this meeting in particular was to be held in America. We were with Negi-kun and Asuna-san, afterall, Negi-kun has become a powerful mage himself and has earned a right to a seat at the meetings even though he is only 16 years old. It's been five long years, and Ala Alba is still intact. I have a feeling though that soon Negi-kun will decide on a permanent partner...

I digress, anyway, after the meeting finished Negi-kun and Asuna-san decided to go out for a stroll, while Ojou-sama recommends a hotel for the two of us. This isn't new to me; I usually get a room adjacent to hers in order to protect her, as a bodyguard should. What changed was the fact that she insisted we share a suite together, and I could never deny her, her face is impossible to say no to.

Now here I am, sitting on the sofa in the guest room while Ojou-sama is in the shower. Yuunagi in my lap as I look around the suite, making sure that all the demon barriers that I put up are functioning. Suddenly a soft knock on the door and I rise to check, but only find a small gift basket with one sparkling blue bottle and a green plastic bottle with a note attached. I bring it inside and briefly check the items to make sure they're safe, and then proceeded to read the note:

_Please enjoy this complimentary gift, enjoy your stay in America! _

How typical! I put the note back in the basket and take out the bottle, turning it over and reading the label; _Bombay Sapphire gin_. Unscrewing the lid, I sniffed the drink and realize that it's some sort of American alcohol. Definitely don't want Ojou-sama drinking this…she's an incredibly light-weight drinker.

I, however, felt compelled to try it so I grabbed a cup and poured a fourth of the gin into it. Then I reached for the green bottle labeled _Ginger Ale _and poured some of that I the concoction with a few cubes of ice. Taking the cup in my hand I tipped it against my lips and sipped. Instantly feeling the rush of warmth flow through me, this stuff truly is powerful! I downed the entire cup and smiled to myself, reaching out to the bottle to make another one.

Next thing I know, I'm slightly buzzed, the bottle is half empty and the ginger ale is entirely gone, all in the span of 15 minutes. My face is flushed and Yuunagi is at my side on the sofa. If weapons could talk, Yuunagi would definitely voice his opinion about my drinking. Or how about what Ojou-sama may think? I feel a rush of warmth spread across my cheeks when I imagine her scolding me, waggling hr finger at me disapprovingly. She's so cute when she's mad. I closed my eyes briefly to recollect my thoughts when I hear someone_ tsk_ me.

"Setsuna…! You drank nearly the entire bottle!"

_Oh crap, it's Ojou-sama…_

"…and we don't have any food for you! That alcohol is going to go straight to your head!"

_Ahh…it already has…._

Sitting up slightly and opening my eyes again, I notice she's clad only in her towel, hair still wet. There's that rush of warmth again, but it all goes straight to my gut and pools in between my legs. My heart starts pounding a little louder with each beat.

"Ojou-sama…you'll catch a cold if you don't get dressed…"

She places her hands on her hips and gives me a disapproving look. Oh God, those eyes make my stomach flip!

"You're in no condition to be giving me orders Setsuna…and will you stop calling me that! It's Konoka!"

That's right…we're older now, and the whole nickname thing seems to have been outdated and outgrown…I kind of miss it though. At least she still gets angry about the "Ojou-sama".

"O-Kono-jou-sama-ka….yeah….what?" My head is spinning now, I think I've overdone it. I toss my head back against the sofa and groan.

"The room won't stop spinning…" I muttered.

I feel hot breath against my face and open my eyes slightly to see her face so close to mine, and my whole body heats up. I could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo; a faint fragrance of cherry blossom.

"Setsuna…you're drunk." She says matter-of-factly.

"Not really…" I manage to say, and for some reason my left hand reaches up and cups the side of Konoka's face. "Jou-chan...you're very pretty you know that?"

Konoka is looking at me, a little surprised I think, but also with a strange gleam in her eyes. A look that's setting my blood on fire, and I feel that nagging in the back of my mind, the questioning and worry that I might be lurking in forbidden territory.

"Kono-jou-chan…can I get my own room now?"

Her expression changes into a confused look and I feel the need to explain myself thoroughly.

"I-I mean…I'm kind of buzzed and I'm a bit nervous sitting here like this…I should take a nap and then when I can…when I ….collect my thoughts better I will come back to protect you."

"No way!" she exclaims, "Drunk or not, you're staying right here, and why in the world would you feel nervous?"

_Don't make me answer that…_

"…because it is inappropriate…" that's my usual response.

"What's inappropriate about this?"

_Everything…._

"Well…I…I don't know..."

She sighs at me and seems to be in deep thought. Then suddenly she swings her leg over my lap and sits, facing me, her chest nearly pressed against my face.

"Setsuna…are you ve_ry_ drunk?"

"No..not very."

"So then you can comprehend actions and words still?"

"Yes…"

"Hmmm…."

There's that look again. I don't know what it means, but it makes the demon inside of me want to bust out in the open, take this female to the ground and rut against her mercilessly…

_Wait…what the hell did I just think…?_

Konoka reaches for the blue bottle, unscrews it and smiles at me. "Setsuna, it's bad to drink alone." She presses the tip of the bottle to her lips and drinks the gin straight, without a chaser.

My mouth hangs open in surprise as she finishes the rest of it and slams it on the table, her face is flushed now just like mine.

"Kono-chan….that was unusual…!"

She giggles slightly, "It's been a while since you called me that…Setsuna…mm_…Secchan_…"

There was something in the way she said my name that made the feathers on my back bristle.

"You haven't called me 'Secchan' in a long time…"

Konoka giggled again, and I can't help but smile, her laughter brings me so much joy.

She leant forward, and her chest presses harder against me and I feel my breath get caught in my throat. Suddenly I feel her hips grind against me, and the small amount of friction against the junction where hip meets thigh causes me to let out a shuddered gasp. She smiles down at me.

"Does it feel good Secchan…?"

I look back up at her and managed to croak out, "It…does…_nngh_….but we really…really should not be doing these things Kono…_kahh…haah…"_

I can't even speak anymore as she grinds herself a little harder against me, my eyes going into slits and I feel like purring like a neko.

"It's fine like this Secchan…because I've always wanted to do these things with you…ever since we became pactio partners five years ago…" her eyes seemed glazed over with wanting, and like I've said before, I cannot deny her.

I reach around with my hand and cup her bottom, and thrust my hips up to meet hers, and I smile when I hear her moan, and continue to push and grind in rhythm to her. She dips her head to drop kisses along the side of my neck, working her way up to my ear and she whispers huskily, causing a warm shiver to course through my body.

"Setsuna….Secchan…_my Secchan_…"

I groan, the heat swirling in between my legs seemed to get hotter and more achingly pleasurable.

"Secchan…I want to be permanent pactio partners with you…because_..I love you_."

I look up into her eyes, trying to find a hint of discord…maybe a sign of drunkenness that caused her to say such things.

…but all I see is love in her eyes, filled with desire and longing… and the promise of a lifetime together.

"Kono-chan…I love you so much, ever since we were kids…you have no idea what you do to me Kono-chan."

Konoka smiled at me, "I know" she whispered, and she pushes me gently back against the sofa, her legs spreading wider in my lap as she wiggles closer to my body.

That's when I notice she's still in a towel, and my hand ventures downward behind her and pushes it away to grab the round warm flesh, rubbing and stroking, even giving it a light smack.

She voices her pleasure and dips her head down to lick a lewd line across my neck, stopping at the base of my ear and giving it a slight nip. I growl, the demon in me is leaking through.

"_Mmm_…Kono-chan…if we keep this up…I might not be able to control myself…" I manage to pull down the front of her towel and reveal her breasts, so wonderfully full and perky, and I dip my head slightly to take a nipple in my mouth while my free hand cups the other breast.

She moans and moves closer into my touch and looks at me with a breathless expression, "_I don't want you to have any control…Secchan….I want to see you untamed…"_

A shiver runs down my back and I screw my eyes shut, "How very inappropriate of you to say that..Ojou-sama."

She looks at me again, "It's Konochan….I want to hear you say it. No more of this Ojou-sama. You know I don't like it."

"But…Oj-"

"If I have to make love to you all night and forever afterwards in order to make you call me Kono-chan then dammit Secchan I will..and don't think I won't!"

My face goes red again and she licks her lips suggestively with that delicious pink tongue of hers.

I nod dumbly, pulling back to watch as her body rocks and ripples against mine. How shameless, but oh, how deliciously erotic…I should be ashamed myself…this is my charge, this person is whom I should be protecting…and yet here she is, Konoe Konoka, future heir to the Kanto Magic Association, the most beautiful mage I have ever seen….basically dry-humping me..ME! Her half-breed bodyguard…just a lowly servant to a goddess.

But she doesn't see me as such, she calls me her guardian angel, and she gives me a genuine smile, a loving smile, one that only a select few deserve to see.

Like I said, I don't know how I ended up in this situation…but I don't want it to stop. Konoka knows I love her, I always have, and now I know she loves me too. But how are we going to explain what has transpired here tonight to her father?

….I suppose we can blame it on the Bombay.


End file.
